Wake up Panda!
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: Drabble Sequel dari 'Dark Circle on Ur Eyes' EXO [ TaoRis \ KrisTao ] BL-DLDR! (Author masih bingung summarry-nya apaan /plak)


.: Author : **ArRusWari96**

.: Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan [ _Taoris_ ]

.: Genre : Romance (maybe?), Humor (sedikit banget)

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy, OneShot*_ push-up dance_*,Don't Like Don't Read

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mengerjapkan matanya—menatap langit langit kamarnya. Ia sedikit merenggangkan badannya lalu menatap disampingnya dimana seorang namja bermata panda yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya—masih terlelap dengan tenang-nya.

Kris—namja itu mengelus surai namja yang masih terlelap itu. "Tao-er…bangun Tao-er…." Katanya sembari menepuk pipi Tao pelan. Sementara namja yang ia bangunkan itu hanya menggeliat sedikit dan malahan merapatkan selimut yang menutupinya semakin ketat.

"Nnnngghhh….Sebentar lagi _ge_…" gumam Tao dari balik selimut.

Kris hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kekasihnya itu masih tertidur—biasanya Tao yang akan membangunkannya tetapi sepertinya khusus hari ini malah ia yang membangunkan Tao.

Kris menyingkap sebagian selimut yang menutupi Tao. Ditatapnya wajah Tao yang sedang tertidur yang terlihat sangat manis bagi Kris.

"Tao-er…_wake up baby_…." Kata Kris kembali mengusap lembut pipi Tao dan mengecupnya pelan. Tao tetap tak bergeming.

Kris hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. Kalau ia ingat ingat lagi, semalam namja panda itu baru tidur ketika tepat pada pergantian hari—tentu namja itu sangat kelelahan karena sepanjang malam ia terus terusan belajar bahkan jika dia tak terbangun mungkin ia akn terus terusan belajar hingga semalam penuh ia tak tidur. Kris jadi agak sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi ia mencoba membangunkan namja itu. Tapi,tiba tiba ia mendapat ide dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih tidur dan menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao kini mengubah posisi tidurnya karena tak nyaman dengan posisinya yang sebelumnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan kalau Kris sudah meninggalkan dirinya di atas kasur sendirian. Ia mencoba untuk bangun dan duduk sebentar—kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan ia sangat mengantuk. Ia meraih boneka panda yang tak jauh darinya dan memeluknya.

'_Mungkin aku terlalu banyak ya minum kopinya…_'batin Tao sembari memeluk boneka panda pemberian Kris itu dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Beberapa kali mata Tao terbuka dan terpejam—berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawa-nya hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau Kris masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun Tao-er ?" kata Kris yang kini sudah duduk di kasur di sisi Tao yang masih terduduk dan berusaha agar ia tak tertidur lagi—tentu masih memeluk bonek panda kesayangannya. Tao sedikit kaget lalu hanya mengangguk pelan—terlalu mengantuk.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan tahu kalau Tao sebisa mungkin bangun dan tak merasa mengantuk lagi. Kris melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi malam ia lakukan—memijat pelupuk mata Tao dengan ibu jarinya dan juga pipi Tao untuk membuatnya sedikit tak terlalu mengantuk.

"Nnnggghhh…_Gege_…."

"Iya Tao.."

"Kenapa setiap kali _gege_ melihatku mengantuk…_gege_ pasti melakukan ini…" tanya Tao agak sedikit polos. Kris hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan Tao.

"Agar kau tak mengantuk panda—memangnya salah kalau _gege_ membantumu '_mengumpulkan nyawa_' milikmu?" tanya Kris menggeleng dengan imut sementara matanya masih diusap pelan oleh Kris.

"_I'm really sorry_ kris _ge_…"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Kris.

"Aku terlambat bangun…" kata Tao singkat dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Tak apa Tao…" kata Kris "Aku tahu kau sangat lelah bukan ? kau baru tidur jam satu pagi Tao dan kurasa wajar kalau kau sangat mengantuk sekarang…"

"Tapikan biasanya aku yang bikini _gege_ sarapan tapi sekarang—"

"Tak apa kok Tao…_gege_ kan sudah bilang padamu bukan…" kata Kris balik—sembari mengusap surai lembut Tao. "Sekali kali biar aku yang membuatkanmu sarapan…oke…"

Tao mengangguk pelan. Tiba tiba, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kris. Menghirup aroma tubuh Kris dalam dalam. Kris masih mengusap Surai Tao. Ia tahu Tao sebenarnya benar benar mengantuk sekarang ini.

"Tao-er..ayolah sedikit bersemangat oke…lagipula ini hari terakhir kau ujian bukan ? Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang _gege_ menjemputmu oke dan kau bisa tidur sepuasmu di perjalanan pulang…bagaimana ?"

"Ba—baiklah _ge_…" kata Tao yang lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk miliknya yang tergantung di salah satu sudut kamar itu. Beberapa kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya.

Kris memeluk Tao dari belakang—menuntun namja bermata panda itu untuk ke dapur untuk meminum segelas air sembari mengecup dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Tao merasa geli tetapi sekaligus senang saat _gege_-nya melakukannya. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih bersemangat hari ini.

"Tao-er ?"

"Iya _ge_…"

"Kau benar benar mengantuk sekali ya ?" tanya Kris. Memang pertanyaannya terdengar bodoh tetapi Tao tahu kalau _gege_-nya ini hanya ingin memberi perhatian kepadanya. Tao mengangguk.

"Lain kali aku tak mau bergadang lagi _ge_…membuatku terlalu mengantuk…"

Kris terkekeh geli mendengar omongan Tao.

"Tentu saja kau mengantuk pandaku yang manis..kaukan baru tidur jam satu pagi…" kata Kris sembari mencium kening Tao—membuatnya jadi bersemu kemerahan di pipinya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang nanti telat…" kata Kris yang lalu tanpa aba aba langsung menggedong '_Bridal Style_' Tao ke kamar mandi.

"GYAAA! KRIS _GEGE_! Turunkan aku…" kata Tao—yang kaget—sembari memukul pelan dada Kris. Kris sedikit menyesuaikan posisi Tao agar ia nyaman menggendong namja itu.

"Hei Tao…_gege_ sengaja menggedongmu agar lebih cepat ke kamar mandi…kau ini…Pasti membayangkan yang tidak tidak hah…." kata Kris sembari menatap Tao dalam sementara namja itu hanya membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kris. Tapi Kris Tahu kalau wajah Tao pasti sudah semakin bersemu merah.

"E—Enggak kok ge…gege saja yang berpikiran seperti itu…Ummm..omong omong….._Xie Xie ge_…."

Kris mengangguk.

"Ennggg…gege jangan ikutan masuuukkk….turunkan aku…." Kata Tao ketika Ia dan Kris sudah berada di depan kamar mandi.

"Iya…Panda cerewet….Aissshh….cepat mandi dan sarapan oke….gege mau siapin motor dulu…"Kata Kris.

"Dan awas jangan tertidur di kamar mandi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|The End|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Author's Note ::**

Annyong readersdeul^^

Author bikin drabble TaoRis lagi….

Author gak nyangka ternyata banyak yang suka sama drabble yang kemarin author buat jujur author takut kalian gak dapat feel Taoris-nya tapi ternyata enggak ya banyak yang suka….

Arigatou Gozaimasu….Gomawo ne…^^

Author harap kalian juga suka drabble yang ini^^

.

.

.

.

**:: Balasan Review ::**

_**Dia. Huang91**_ :

Manis ? Kebanyakan gula dong? #plak #abaikan Ini ada sequel-nya…*kibas poni(?)

_**ChoHunHan**_ :

Yakin bakal belajar? Bukannya ngeliatin Kris ge terus? #authordigeber #dikisseuTao #dibakarKris

_**URuRuBaek**_ :

Iya dong kan biar bisa sama Kris gege terus…kalau beda universitas gimana dong deket sama Kris Gege… #inikataTao

_**KTHS**_ :

Gomawo kalau suka^^ maklum kalo singkat padat dan jelas soalnya cuman itu yang ada di otak saya… hahahaha…..

_**Dewicloudsddangko**_ :

Ah gomawo^^ ini ada lagi epep KrisTao-nya^^ semoga suka ne^^ dan saya sebenarnya bukan KTS tapi KSS (re: _KaiSooShipper_) #gakadayangnanya #okeabaikanyangterakhir

_**DwitaDwita**_ :

Ini ada lagi^^ Gomawo^^

_**XiuBy PandaTao**_ :

Gomawo^^ harap maklum karena waktu saya nulis memang adanya cuman segitu._. tapi kalau suka gapapa kok hahaha ini gimana? Masih kependekkan ? #plak #namanyajugadrabble

.

.

.

.

.

Last,

Mind For Review?


End file.
